prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Fantasy Booking: Women's Wrestling Elimination Matches
About three years ago, with Survivor Series closing in, I--being an avid and imaginative fan of women's wrestling--couldn't help but play fantasy matchmaker and thinking up what could be some epic Survivor Series-type elimination matches for the female competitors; not just the Divas and Knockouts, but the independent rosters as well. I love these type of matches, not only because of the chaos involved, but also the agendas as well. For almost three decades, the Survivor Series Elimination Match has served as the ultimate battle between good and evil; a group of heroes pitted against a group of villains, with both sides fighting for their different causes. The first such match I cooked up would have been in TNA. This was back in 2011, when Mickie James, Tara, and Gail Kim were in TNA together. Gail was already a heel at the time, and my idea would have seen both Mickie and Tara undergo villainous turns and attack some of the regular KOs, such as Angelina Love and Velvet Sky. Winter, who was also in TNA at the time and also a heel, would have aligned with the trio to form a group of evil former Divas banding together against the regular KOs, and I would have had Melina join the group to complete the alliance. The KO team would have consisted of Angelina, Velvet, ODB, Madison Rayne, and Brooke Tessmacher. I didn't state a winner in that match; I was too focused on the epicness of this fantasy match. I started cooking up a lot more the following year, and a good bit of them had the "invasion" angle. An idea of mine that I really like would have seen the NXT Divas enter and invade Raw and SmackDown. Women such as Paige, Sofia Cortez, Raquel Diaz, and Audrey Marie would have barged in and went after the main roster Divas. In my scenario, I would have had Kaitlyn become a villainess by turning against the main roster Divas and serving as the evil leader of the NXT Diva Invasion. Another one I had would see the 2nd/3rd-generation Divas, led by Natalya, forming together in what would be the female version of Legacy. I have a photo of Trish Stratus and Kelly Kelly in this blog because of a match scenario that I just can't help but love. Another "invasion" themed angle, of course. It would have seen some notable Divas from the Attitude Era (Molly Holly, Jazz, and Ivory) suddenly appear and attack some of the Divas on the roster at the time, such as Eve Torres, Alicia Fox, and Kelly Kelly. Even Lita would resort to these fiendish tactics, which would cause Trish to enter and appear to act as a peacemaker, even volunteering to team with Kelly against Lita and, well, let's say Molly Holly. However, at match's end, Trish could turn heel and attack Kelly, thereby showing her solidarity to her fellow AE alums. For good measure, Lita could attack Kelly while Trish gives an evil snicker and watches. After the swerve, the evil Trish could give a promo stating that today's Divas are an embarrassment and they need to be put in their place; typical villainous rhetoric. Now, I actually do have a winner in my dream match. It would be down to Trish and Kelly, the leader of the babyface squad, and it would have Kelly get the winning pin on the former seven-time Women's Champion. After the match ends, Trish could break away from her heel persona and shake hands with Kelly as a show of respect. Other than the epicness, the reason why I thought up this idea is because I would like to see one instant where Trish actually portrays a heel when she makes a guest appearance. A good bit of my fantasy matches also have some international/cultural themes, though I admit that I also make them because of my active imagination. The easiest Survivor Series-type match that could be made is US vs Canada, mainly because of the large collection of female talent from north of our border. An idea I had was US vs UK; well, England, and my dream team consisted of Layla, Paige, Winter, and The Blossom Twins. At NCW Femmes Fatales XV in August of this year, one of the matches on the card was a tag team match billed as "Ontario vs Quebec," pitting Kaitlin Diemond and Addy Starr against Mary Lee Rose and Kira. I loved that concept because Ontario and Quebec are the two largest provinces in Canada, and they have been rivals in many areas, most notably sports; Leafs/Canadiens, Argos/Alouettes, and (until 2005) Jays/Expos. Of course, with the promotion being based in Quebec, Rose and Kira were the babyfaces while the Ontarians were the villains. I had recently cooked up an elimination match scenario, but in my angle, the Québécoises are the heels. The fact that Quebec has spent years wanting to secede from Canada could be used in this angle, which could portray the Québécoises as arrogant villains looking down on the rest of Canada. I haven't picked out the exact team members, but I do have LuFisto in mind as the leader of the Quebec team and probably Courtney Rush leading the Ontarians/Anglophone Canadians. Because I'm a hockey fan and Canada is hockey country, I had coaches/managers in mind for the teams. Trish Stratus, being a household Canadian name, would coach the Ontarians, but the manager for the villainous Québécoises is an easy one: the most wicked Québécoise in wrestling history (IMO), Maryse Ouellet. Anyway, that's my imaginative mind at work. I love women's wrestling with a passion, and every minute I spend watching, the wheels in my mind start clicking and the "what ifs" start coming out. I know very well that all of my ideas are just that, ideas, and they have little to no chance of happening. But I just love thinking up these scenarios and I'm always awestruck by them. Women's elimination matches are very rare. Sunday will see only the seventh one in Survivor Series history, and--to my knowledge--only two have happened on the independent scene. One took place as the main event of SHIMMER 50, and there was the one involving Valkyrie at SHINE 19. Only time will tell if, after Sunday, we'll see another elimination tag team match in independent women's wrestling, but one can only hope it happens. Category:Blog posts